poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plesiosaur
' The Plesiosaur' is another movie in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles. Summery Our heroes are spending a vacation at Hiatt Grey's summer condo house. Later, Skyla witness a strange creature with a long neck eating a pelican, and she claims it's a sea monster. After an attack on the ocean, they claim it's a Plesiosaur. So now, Willy, Dolphy, Brian, Vinny, Blackie, SpongeBob, the foals, the pets, Gail, Mitzi, and the Human Mane 5 set out to find and kill it. Before it kills anyone else before the 4th of July! Plot At Hiatt Grey's Summer Condo/Skyla's sight In a flashback, 65 million years ago in the Cretaceous oceans a Plesiosaur is eating a fish. When it saw a big light from the sky, and back on the surface it revealed the asteroid and slammed right into the gulf of Mexico! In the present, we see our heroes staying at Hiatt Grey's Summer Condo. That night at the beach, Skyla is walking around the shoreline when she saw something. It had a long neck, and razor sharp teeth and it was eating a pelican. It saw Skyla and nearly bit off her tail, but only fought a little bit of hair. Skyla then races back to the condo and tells the team that she was almost eaten by a sea monster. (She then shows the part of hair that was taken from her tail). Next day/The sight of the beast Next morning, Skyla shows everyone where she saw the beast (but Nyx doesn't believe her). But when Dolphy finds some crabs eating the remains of a pelican he knows she's telling the truth. Then, news was of this was spreading. And Brian tells this to Adam West. But Adam West doesn't believe him, and the 4th of July is coming. But Adam still doesn't listen to Brian or some of the others. At the beach/Second kill Later, the team are relaxing on the beach side, but then a kid is being attack by the Plesiosaur! Willy yells at the kids to get out of the water, quickly everyone gets out of the water, but the kid that was attacked by the Plesiosaur didn't make it. At this point, Nyx believes Skyla. Plan in action/Enter Seamus After that, the parents of the kid that was killed offer a huge reward for anyone who can kill the beast. At an argument at Mayor West's room, Seamus Levine appears and explained his tales. He also claims he can kill the beast, by with that answer it was over. Back at the Condo Later on at the condo, our heroes are discussing about the beast. Princess Celestia stated they need to rest, but Brian said this isn't a time to rest. Willy agrees and adds that the beast killed someone, and if they don't do something the beast could kill more poor children at the 4th of July rush. Skyla agrees with him and adds that she was almost killed be it too. Then later, some fishermen see the beast and it pulls halfway the dock. Explanations Next morning, Willy, Dolphy, Brian, Blackie, SpongeBob, the foals, the pets, Gail, Mitzi, and the Human Mane 5 are finding what plesiosaurids were. Then Vinny explains about them and how they died out with the dinosaurs. But it seems like one of them wasn't killed. And he thinks this one might have been made by InGen and escaped from Jurassic Park. Then, they heard people cheering outside. Wrong beast They arrived at the scene, and they think they've caught the beast. Then Mayor West arrives and Brian explains they got it. However, it turns out they've caught a shark. Then the mother of the killed boy walks up and smacks Brian, then explains how Brian knew about the beast and then about all those children swimming in the ocean and her dead son. And grieves. Finding more information Later on, Willy, Dolphy, Brian, Blackie, SpongeBob, the foals, the pets, Gail, Mitzi, and the Human Mane 5 continue to dig for answers. Vinny gets more info about them, and explains there also prey to the Mosasaur. And other giant land predatory dinosaurs if they lay their eggs in the sand. Then afterwards they head out to see and discover a sunken ship. Willy and Dolphy dive in to get a closer look. Dolphy then finds a tooth in the broken wood, but then he sees a human corpse with one eye! Shocked, he drops the tooth. Then he and Willy frantically swim back to the surface. Convincing West/Plesiosaur's third kill The next morning Brian and the others are trying to convince West that no one should go swimming and the beast is a Plesiosaur. But West is still not gonna listen and then everyone is at the beach, while the Trolley Fighters are on boats looking for the Plesiosaur. After a while nothing is seen and then a tail fin is seen. Quickly they evacuate the waters, but it turns out the tail fin was a prank one being played 2 colts. But then, the real Plesiosaur attacks and kills a surfer! Then, Spike goes in shock from seeing the sight before him, the CMC and Button help him back to shore where he is treated by the medics. After witnessing this, West is then realizing his mistake even mentions Flik that he tries to help out, but messes things up. Blackie then concludes that they must kill the Plesiosaur. Meeting up with Seamus/The Journey begins The group then head over to Seamus' place and explained what there doing. Seamus agrees and says he has a boat for the job. Our heroes bid farewell to the others, they head out to the wide open sea. Out there, Brian dumps chunk of meat in the sea. Seamus fishes with huge finishing rod, then Spongebob knocks over some compressed air tanks. Dolphy explains how dangerous they are. Then, as Brian continues dumping more meat the Plesiosaur appears! As Penny says: "I think we're gonna need a bigger boat." With a simple roar from the Plesiosaur, Willy takes out his harpoon gun and ties a harpoon to a barrel. As the beast passes by, he fires the harpoon into it's back. unable to swim right back down to the water. Seamus' story That night, the foals and pets were sleeping. While some of the adults were awake talking. Seamus then tells them about his adventures, and how he lost both of his arms and legs. Then, Fluttershy (human) hears a whale calling. But as they listen to the whale calls and sing a couple of songs, something hits the boat's side (which wakes up the foals and pets). Then as the boat's hit, the hull starts to leak water. Spongebob and Blackie then go out for the engines, then the power was cut off. Seamus grabs a rifle and plans to shoot the Plesiosaur, but it goes the barrel off it and goes back in the water. Next morning/Battling the Plesiosaur The next morning, Seamus, Blackie, and Zeñorita make repairs to the engine. As they do, the barrel pops up from the water. As Applejack (human) grabs it, the Plesiosaur emerges! Brian tries to call for help, but Seamus destroys the radio with a baseball bat. Just then the beast passes by the boat again as Willy fires another harpoon with a barrel attached to it on the beast's left side. They then chase down the beast. They hold course. Willy fires on his right side, while Blackie tries to shoot it with his S&W model 25 revolver. But it goes back under the water, but after a short while, the barrels pop out of the water. They grabbed them, then the Plesiosaur pulls the boat. Dolphy fires another barrel at the beast's snout, then the Plesiosaur starts pulling the boat again until the boat's stern cleats pop off. Willy takes out his dagger and cuts the line from the monster. Seamus starts up the boat hoping to draw his quarry into shallow waters and suffocate it, but overtaxes and stalls the boat'''''s damaged engines. Then Willy and Dolphy have a suggestion to kill it. By injecting venom in it's mouth. Attempt to kill the beast/The Plesiosaur's death So then the group start to assemble the huge shark-proof cage, Willy and Dolphy go in it. But then the Plesiosaur hits the cage with a nudge, making them drop the venom spear. The Plesiosaur then starts hitting the cage, and back on the surface the group try to hist them back up, but Willy and Dolphy have already escaped the cage as the beast is caught on it. The strain of the weight makes the boat's crane arm give way, but they rehook one of the cable pulleys to the side of the mast and hoist up the cage only to found it wreaked. But then the Plesiosaur attacks the boat! Then Seamus slips, he tries to prevent the beast from grabbing him, but the monster grabs his left leg and crushes it. And then Seamus is eaten as Skyla watches in horror. Then the monsters head breaks through the window, Brian picks up Willy's dagger and slashes it's neck, as Spongebob picks up an air tank and jams it in it's mouth. The monster then leaves, quickly Brian, Spongebob, and Blackie start to climb up the mast of the boat (which is now sinking). The Beast pops out of the water just below but Brian stabs it with a spear. Then it start to charge towards the boat. Brian 6 bullets starts to draw fire at the beast as it charges. Brian fires 5 shoots, but misses. And he's on his last bullet, after he said: "Join your dino friends, you son of a!" he shoots, and the tank blows up killing the Plesiosaur! They all cheer in victory as the beast's remains sink. Then Dolphy and Willy emerge from the sea, they found themselves okay. And the rest of the surviving crew hopped on them. And they all head back, just in time for the 4th of July fireworks. Trivia *This film is based off of the movie, "Jaws". *Blackie the Lamb, Gail Trent, Mitzi, The Griffin Family, Mayor Adam West, and Seamus Levine guest star in this film. *Ariel is indirectly mentioned in this film. *The storyline continues in The Plesiosaur 2. Scenes *At the Controller's Summer Condo/Skyla's sight *Next day/The sight of the beast *At the beach/Second kill *Plan in action/Enter Seamus *Back at the Condo *Explanations *Wrong beast *Finding more information *Convincing West/Plesiosaur's third kill *Meeting up with Seamus/The Journey begins *Seamus' story *Next morning/Battling the Plesiosaur *Attempt to kill the beast/The Plesiosaur's death Soundtrack # Music score: Transformers: Age of Extinction - History at the beginning of the film # Music Score: #Wolf-I-Fied - Skyla and Nyx # Music Score: "Dangerous A" the beast is approaching the CMC, Button, and Spike #Jaws soundtrack: "Blown to Bits" (when the beast is killed) #Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave (for the end credits) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles